


Smile

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Dance With The Devil [4]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sons, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Halloween since Avery and Taylor suffered a loss and Avery is reminded of how lucky she is to have her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

"You're going as a fairy, seriously?" Avery asked as she eyed Taylor when he came out of the bathroom dressed in his Halloween costume so they could take the kids trick or treating.

Taylor nodded, his eyes lighting up as if he was so proud of his choice, "Charlie and Stelly conned me into it really," he revealed as he looked Avery over in her costume, that of some hippie flower child. "Figured I'd appease the children just for tonight and that it would cheer you up some too."

Cheer me up?" Avery asked though she knew what he meant. They had lost Jackson last month and ever since then she had been broken and sad, though so had Taylor but he seemed to be coming around better than she had lately.

"You know since..." Taylor started but stopped as if he was afraid to say out loud the words they both knew he should say. "Since things," he finally chose as he walked closer to Avery. "I miss seeing you smile, you know."

Looking down Avery's hands automatically went to her stomach which was now empty, even though it shouldn't have been. There should have been a baby in there at least until her February first due date.

"I miss smiling too," Avery replied as she looked up at Taylor feeling a sadness envelope her but she was going to ignore it. Tonight was Halloween and she was going to be happy for her children and maybe it would help to put one foot in front of the other.

Taylor frowned as he reached out to pull Avery into him, "Then smile for me you gorgeous looking flower child," he whispered before pecking her lips softly.

Pecking his lips back briefly, Avery pulled away as she gave him a smile, "Better you little fairy?" she teased as she pulled away to mess with the wings on his back.

"A bit better," Taylor spoke and after he did he groaned out when he heard a thud downstairs and then one of their son's crying. "We should go make sure they haven't killed each other yet."

Avery nodded her head as she followed after Taylor as they left their bedroom and went downstairs where they found all three kids.

Jonah was in his Spider-man costume, standing over a crying Charlie who was dressed as Batman and poor Stella was sitting on the couch decked out like a ladybug and very clearly confused as to why her brothers were fighting, but then again she was one and was confused about most stuff that went on.

"What happened here?" Taylor asked sternly as he walked to the boys, picking Charlie up off the floor. "What did you do to Charlie?" he asked as he turned to look at his eldest son.

Crossing his arms defiantly Jonah looked up at Taylor, "I pushed him down cause he was saying Stelly isn't our real sister because she doesn't have our last name."

"Jonah Taylor," Avery scolded before Taylor could. "Charlie may have been being mean but that doesn't give you a right to be mean either," she said as she walked to where Jonah was and bent down to his level. "Now apologize to him."

Jonah shook his head, still being defiant, "Not until he says sorry first," he pouted as he locked eyes with Avery. "He was being mean first mommy. Stelly is our sister and he knows that."

Avery let out a sigh as she looked up at Taylor who still had a hold on Charlie who had seemingly calmed down. "Charlie Samuel did you really say Stelly wasn't your sister?"

"I did," Charlie nodded as he looked from Avery to Taylor. "Her last name isn't Hanson and ours is."

Taylor shook his head as he looked at Charlie, "Charlie buddy Stelly is your sister. She grew in mommy's belly remember?" he asked and when Charlie nodded his head, Taylor continued speaking. "So that means she is your sister even if her last name isn't Hanson."

"But why is it Coleman and not Hanson?" Charlie questioned as he raised an eyebrow curiously and it was then Avery felt guilt.

Avery was guilty that she had cheated on Taylor and she was guilty that she'd chosen to keep Stella in the first place, even if she loved her and most of all she was guilty that she had given Stella, Zac's last name but after testing it out when she said it to Jolene it just stuck in her mind.

It had stuck and Taylor hadn't argued with her on it but then again how could he? They hadn't gotten married until Stella was two weeks old and so he wasn't presumed her father by marriage and so she was free to give Stella the last name Coleman though she had left the father field empty.

"Because Stelly has a different daddy," Taylor answered honestly. "A daddy who...well he isn't here and that's why I'm raising her sweetie. I'm the only daddy she'll know and she grew in your mommy's belly so that makes her your sister too Charlie," he explained before putting Charlie down. "Now apologize for what you said and Jonah will apologize to you."

Smiling as she watched Taylor with the boys Avery stood up and walked over to Stella before she broke down crying but at least this time she'd be crying happy tears. It warmed her heart to see Taylor answer Charlie's question's the best way he knew how and she knew she was lucky to have Taylor.

He had stuck by her after she had treated him horrible, he was even raising another man's baby and Avery knew she owed it to him to love him in the way he deserved and losing Jackson even brought that home to her. He was there for her even through that.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night as she laid in bed with Taylor, Avery said as she rested her head on his chest, "You know, you did make me smile tonight"

"I did?" Taylor questioned as he rested a hand on her back softly.

"Yeah," Avery sighed as she closed her eyes, trying to relax some. "When you took charge of what happened with Charlie and explaining things to him," she informed him as she chewed her lip. "I..I've never said it before but I'm thankful that I have you Tay. No other man would put up with the shit I have done and stick around but you did. You're raising another man's baby and you don't hate me for that."

Hearing Taylor let out a sight Avery half expected the worst to come out of his mouth.

"I'm here because I love you Avie. I married you twice and I love you even if I know I'm second best to you," Taylor spoke his voice sounding sad at the end. "But I guess I hope one day you'll fall in love with me again and it will be Zac who is second best."

Avery again chewed her lip because she wasn't sure what to say to that. It was true that for the longest time Taylor had been second best for her but Jackson had been a fresh start in her mind but now Jackson was gone and..well it was Taylor who was pulling her through it. It was Taylor today who had dressed as a fairy partly just to see her smile.

Maybe they could still get that fresh start after all.


End file.
